


Double

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Doppelcest, Doppelganger, F/F, Femslash, Holodecks/Holosuites, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia has some unconventional ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

Creating a duplicate of someone in the holosuite purely for the purposes of having sex with them was frowned upon, and most people would have been horrified to find themselves used in such a way.

Jadzia Dax was not most people.

In fact it had been her idea.

'You're a genius!' gasped Leeta, helplessly clutching the Jadzia who lay on top of her, with her mouth at Leeta's neck and her fingers inside her, while opposite them another Jadzia, half-dressed and bright-eyed, watched them and cried out at the touch of her own trembling fingers.


End file.
